Field
The present disclosure relates to a roll holding apparatus capable of holding a print-receiving paper roll in the form of rolled-up print-receiving paper to be fed to a printer.
Description of the Related Art
A structure has hitherto been known that is capable of holding a print-receiving paper roll in the form of rolled-up print-receiving paper to be fed to a printer. In this prior art, a pair of holding members (holing rib protruding portions) are inserted into the inner periphery (core through hole) of the print-receiving paper roll (rolled paper) so that the print-receiving paper roll can rotatably be held.
In the above described prior art, a protruding length of the holding members into the print-receiving paper roll inner periphery is a fixed value. For this reason, for example, if the above described protruding length of the holding members is set shorter, the force holding the print-receiving paper roll weakens in spite of a good operability upon mounting the print-receiving paper roll. On the other hand, if the above described protruding length of the holding members is set longer, the operability upon mounting the print-receiving paper roll is impaired in spite of a good holding force for the print-receiving paper roll.